The Savior of Louds
by frustratedscientist94
Summary: You spent two years in adoptive care after a terrible tragedy, until a family by the name of Loud adopts you. You're also a Christian and knew that God sent the family as soon as you saw them. Turns out that none of the family members are saved. Can you turn them all to God? *Warning: This story contains strong Bible beliefs against homosexuality and such. Don't like? Don't read.*
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am currently listening to That Same Spirit while writing this! Man, you had to be here! I basically had Church here! Anyway, this another Christian story, but this time on The Loud House. An x reader story. It was going to be a story about Lisa inventing a time machine and the Loud kids traveling back and walking with Jesus, but I got this idea from someone over at WattPad and, I guess, God let me know this was it? I don't really know what made me choose this format. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

You were raised a Christian from birth and stayed that way since. You are seventeen and spent two years in adoptive care. One day, you were adopted by the family that goes by the name "Loud". This is your story of how you changed the lives of the Louds through Christ Jesus, the Son of God.

* * *

"Now, faith is the substance of things hoped for; the evidence of things not seen."

"Everything okay, (Y/N)," your new mother, Rita Loud asked.

"Yeah, yeah," you answered. "Just...just studying."

"What about?" Rita asked.

You shrugged and answered, "Faith."

Rita just nodded.

By the time you reached your new house, you already read through the entire chapter 11 of Hebrews. (Read Hebrews 11:1)

"Here we are," Lynn Sr. said.

You got out and stared for what seemed like hours at your new house.

"So...how many siblings am I gonna have?" you asked, not turning away from the house.

"About eleven," Lynn Sr. answered.

You finally turned from the house to face him with a smirk, "Ain't no way!"

"Go see for yourself," Lynn Sr. said.

You quickly walked up to the front door, Bible in hand, and opened it, your new parents tailing behind.

"Kids! We brought home your new brother!" Rita called.

Sounded like a herd of buffalo coming down those stairs. Sure enough, your eyes popped open at a number of kids standing in front of you.

"Kids, meet your new brother, (Y/N) (L/N)," Lynn Sr. introduced.

Each one of them seemed to have a color theme and actual theme. You scanned them, their color, their theme. You knew it was going to be tough, but you also knew that God put you with them for a reason. The painful part was waiting for an actual answer from God, an actual confirmation. The first to approach you was the one with braces and who's favorite color was obviously yellow.

"Hi. Name's Luan. Nice to meet you," she greeted with a grin on her face.

Lucky for you, you encountered plenty of pranksters at your foster homes. You grabbed her arm a little below the wrist and turned it over to reveal a joy buzzer.

"Nice try, but I'm onto you," you said with a half smile.

"One day," Luan said.

You smiled down at her before meeting the next one, Luna. Then the next one, Lynn. Then the next one, Leni. Then Lucy, who you thought was very, very creepy. Then the twins, Lola and Lana. Then Lisa. Then Lori, who you thought was kind of bratty, and Lily, the baby. Then the only boy, Lincoln was the last. They left to their rooms after they met and talked and sometimes laughed with you.

"So, you finally got a boy in the family to bond with," you said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy. Being the only boy," Lincoln said.

"I hear you," you said. "You look like a comic fan... Are you?"

"Yeah! You read Ace Savvy?" Lincoln excitedly asked.

"Not...really," you admitted. "But, I think I can get you interested in another comic series. If it's...okay with...your mom and dad."

"What's it called?" Lincoln asked.

"The Walking Dead," you answered.

"You have an issue?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah," you answered while jiggling your suitcase, signifying that was where it was. "Almost all of them. From #1 to #165. I also have an entire book of comics from the Bible events."

(#gettingbacktowalkingdeadsoon)

"Are you Christian?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes," you answered truthfully. "Yes, I am."

"Uhhh..." Lincoln stuttered.

"What is it?" you asked.

"We're not," Lincoln informed.

 _"That's why this family. Thank you, Lord,"_ you thought.

"That's alright," you reassured. "One thing you all need to know is...I go to church on Wednesdays and Sundays, especially Sundays."

"Why especially Sundays?" Lincoln asked.

"In the book of Moses to Leviticus, God commanded us, his Children, to rest on Sundays and to only worship him on Sundays," you explained as you knelt down to him. "Not to do anything else."

"Oh," Lincoln said. "Can...can you teach me?"

 _"Wow...that was easy..."_ you thought.

"Sure. Of course," you said. "Y'know, just because I'm not in your bloodline, that doesn't mean that you can't come to me with problems. A family isn't the bloodline, it's who you love."

"O-okay," Lincoln said.

"Alright. Now, let's get to your room. Discuss what you want to know," you suggested.

He then, without another word, led you to his room.

So far, (Insert your favorite Louds here), and Lincoln were your favorites.

* * *

"So, what do you want to know?" you asked.

"How do you know he's real?" Lincoln asked.

You stood up from his bed, sighed, and rubbed your face thoughtfully.

"Well...I just...know," you explained. "I can feel Him. In my heart. Well, not Him, per se, his Spirit. He talks to his Children."

"I-I don't get it," Lincoln said.

"Hahaha...okay...uh... God makes your heart beat fast. Like, really fast when he's talking to you," you try to explain. "The way I figured it out, is that my heart beats faster whenever I think about something to sing for Him, read for Him, or do for Him. I sing, read, or do it, and I receive a blessing from God."

"W-what happens if you're not a Christian?" Lincoln asked.

"Well...God sends...the sinners who should've known better, which are adults or teens, whoever passes the age of accountability," you explained.

"What's the age of accountability?" Lincoln asked.

"Like I just said; whoever begins to understand more adult things. Anyway, He sends them to a place called Hell," you continued to explain. "It's a place of pain and torture. In Hell, their burning, or will burn, with all the things that torment you here, wishing they could have a do-over up here, but they can't."

"I-I-how can I be a Christian?" Lincoln asked.

You smiled from ear to ear, the Holy Spirit was taking over.

"I'll show you," you said while walking towards him. "Get on your knees and bow your head."

Lincoln did so.

You placed your left hand on Lincoln's back and your other in the air, reaching for God, " _Father in Heaven, we thank you for this beautiful day, Father, I ask you to guide this kid through his walk with You, Father, help him when he falls, Lord, so that he may maintain his balance with you, Lord..._ "

Whereas, Lincoln said a slightly different prayer.

" _Lord, forgive me... Please..._ " he prayed.

It was short, it was simple, but it was powerful. The Spirit was within that room, all of it. When you and he got up, you both were in tears. Tears of happiness. Lincoln immediately hugged you. Not known to either of you, the twins were listening in, nearly tearing up. You had a feeling, but you never would've guessed that the twins would be the next ones you'd talk to.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, none of the other sisters other than Luan talked here. Well, that's because I couldn't think of their personalities and what to have them say. Forgive me, guys... They will talk next time, I promise! Anyway, not much to put here, I pretty much said it all up there. It's either two places; Heaven or Hell. Your choice. I love you, my brothers and sisters in Christ! Until the next chapter!**


	2. Was the Word

**A/N: Hey, guys! This time, the siblings will talk. Promise. Here are the reviews:  
**

Shadow Ninja 287 - I'm not big on first person fanfic's but this is a great idea! I wish you the best of luck on this fanfic.

 **Thanks, man. I'll need it.**

Nopls - So in this story, I'm the complete opposite of what I am in real life? Instead of being an atheist who's massively against religion, I'm a religious nutball? Interesting.

 **If you don't like it, why are you reading? I don't know how any of you are in real life, so it's impossible to get this to be close to all of your ways of life. Also, thanks for your opinion.**

Imanewsboysfan - this is cute but weird. like REALLY weird. out of all the possibilities offered, why oh why did you chose FANFICTION to get people to know God? It just...doesnt...I dont know its...ugh

(I read your bio, let me tell you Christianity is NOT a religion, God hates that stuff yknow)

 **I know that Christianity isn't a religion, it is Truth, but if I put truth then put Christianity, I'd confuse a lot of people. And, God hasn't made me feel like crawling under a bed for my last Christian story, so, I'll take that as I have a gift to write, and that's how I'm meant to serve God for the time being.**

Guest - Thank you sooooo much for making this :) I was hoping someone would make a story like this one,

Please continue!  
-FrofeeTrush

 **Thank _you_ for reading! And, I plan on working on this story before continuing the others. Mainly because last time I tried to work on my Walking Dead story, God made me feel like crawling under a rock and hiding there until the end of time. Anyway, thanks for the POSITIVE review! :D**

Mr. Noname - "It's a place of pain and torcher."

You mean 'torture', right?

I seldom find stories that take atheist, liberal-minded shows like The Loud House and introduce the characters Christianity (or religion in general). But when they do, and given that I myself was raised Christian, I find myself pleasantly surprised. Case in point:

Into The Fold by morbiusgreen

As well as various Christian-themed Powerpuff Girls and Sonic The Hedgehog pictures on DeviantArt. The show's writers are more inclined towards cheap laughter and other ungodly elements, such as Lola's child pageantry and Harold and Howard's homosexuality. Thus, they really have a knack for discouraging people like me from giving the same divine love that you're giving to the Louds. (My own personal problems make me feel like a hypocrite when I try to do so and are still a long way from being solved, so that doesn't help, either.)

Speaking of the McBrides, if or when your OC reaches them, I imagine he could say something along the lines of 'The Lord doesn't hate you, but He does hate the behavior'. Just a thought. At least, that's what I believe.

Thanks for making my night. Here's looking forward to more. :)

 **Thanks to you for correcting me on how dumb at spelling I was! Yay! Stupidity! :D Anyway, I wrote that idea you gave me in my ideas, so it could happen. Thanks for another POSITIVE REVIEW!**

 **You're all welcome to give your opinions, whether hate or decent. You're also welcome to give suggestions to help me make this better. And, I hope you like it! I actually had to cross-reference this with the show episodes to make sure that I got the personalities right! Because perish the thought! Also, I'm not big on puns, so if any of you wouldn't mind, could you guys help me on Luan's puns? That'd be much appreciated.** **Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

You were surprised to how fast you got Lincoln to accept Christ. Which, then again, he was a kid. It's easier with kids than with teens or adults and you knew this. What happened at school wasn't special, even though you were a new student. You talked about Christ and the Father to some of your fellow students, plus, you got some time to talk to Lori and Luna. You took Luna, Leni, and Lori home, then took the van out to search for a church. Your new mom and dad tasked you with taking your younger siblings home from school at 4:00. While looking, you had the radio on, listening to "I Surrender All", a 2007 gospel song, when you finally saw a church at the end of town, called, "Fountain of Life Community Church" with possibly a Decon outside working on the church van. You pulled in the parking lot, rolled down the window, and spoke.

"Hey, excuse me," you called.

The Decon turned around, and answered, "Yeah?"

"I'm new around here and I'm looking for a Church," you explained.

"If you're looking for a Church, we have all kinds of beliefs in our Church, but we believe the King James Version of the Bible," the Decon informed.

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know," you said.

"Name's Christopher, by the way," he introduced.

"I'm (Y/N)," you introduced.

"We're having a Revival all week. The Services start at 7:00 each night," he informed.

"Alright, I might be there," you said.

"See you tomorrow, Lord willing," he said.

"See you tomorrow," you said while pulling out with the van.

You then looked at the time, and it was 3:50.

" _Lord, please let me get there on time,_ " you prayed.

* * *

You thanked God as you arrived at the school five minutes before. You when it came time for release, Luan was the only one who came out.

"Hey, how was school?" you asked.

"Good," Luan answered.

"Get any good pranks in?" you asked.

Luan didn't respond but only grinned.

"Hey, where's Lynn and Lincoln?" you asked.

Her grin faded as she answered, "I thought they were behind me, but guess not."

You got concerned and opened the door and you got drenched by a bucket of ice-cold water. Luan started laughing.

You smiled, and said, "Nice one."

Your smile faded, and then you said, "Stay here, I'll be back with our siblings."

You left the van and headed toward the school.

* * *

When you entered, you went straight to the office and spoke to the secretary.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up my brother and sister," you informed.

"What's there names?" she asked.

"Lynn Loud and Lincoln Loud," you answered.

"And what's your name," she asked.

"(Y/N) Loud," you answered.

"They just left," she answered.

"With who?!" you asked in concern.

"Just themselves," she answered. "They said they'd be waiting in front of the school."

 _"Some school you are,"_ you thought.

Without another word, you exited the office and went out the front doors. It was then that you heard older teen voices, mixed with Lincoln and Lynn's voices. You decided to follow the noise. You cut the corner to find that your siblings were being pushed around by three older teens.

"What's going on here?" you asked.

"Beat it! This has nothing to do with you!" one of them said.

"They're my siblings. They're my business," you calmly replied.

"What're you going to do, huh?" the other one asked. "Smack us with the 'Word'?"

"No," you simply replied. "I'll pray for you. For your Salvation and Deliverance."

You ignored the bullies laughing, and continued, "You'll see. One way or another, you'll see."

"Did...ha...did you just threaten us?" the leader asked.

"No. I'm just saying that the Bible is coming true before our eyes, and you're back here bullying one of God's Children," you said. "It's a Gospel of love and peace. The King, Jesus Christ, the Son of God came down here to save us all from sin! They beat him, lashed him, pulled his beard, nailed him to, quite literally, a tree! And you're back here picking on kids. God despises that more than if you'd pick on someone your age or older."

"Alright," the leader said as he approached you.

He punched you in the face and you dropped, but quickly recover. You looked over to your siblings, who looked scared.

"The Bible said to 'turn the other cheek', right?" the bully asked. "Well?"

"Go ahead, but know that God sees this," you said.

The bully hit you again, but you recovered. The bully got frustrated.

"You're no fun," he responded. "Let's go, guys."

As they were leaving, one of them slapped the back of your head. You went toward your siblings and they hugged you first. You, of course, hugged them back.

"I'm sorry, big bro," Lynn apologized.

"You got nothing to apologize for," you replied. "Can you tell me what that was about?"

"...They picked on me because I'm a Christian now," Lincoln explained, not letting go. "Lynn got dragged in it when she tried to defend me."

"What... What you said...was that...true?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," you answered as you knelt down to her, "And, there's nothing you could ever do to make God not want you. He'll take you, no matter how young or old you are. Or what color."

"Uhh... I'm not...sure...uhh..." she stuttered.

"It's okay," you said with a soft voice. "I'll be here for you when you're ready. There's a Revival going on this week at Fountain of Life Community Church if you're interested."

"Yeah," Lynn replied. "Sounds good."

"Alright. Luan's waiting for us back at the van. Let's go," you said.

* * *

"Hey, what took you so long," Luan asked.

"Nothing you should worry about," you assured. "Now, let's go home."

You pulled out of the parking lot and went to pick up the other three, with I'll Fly Away playing on the radio, but you had it turned down.

* * *

As you pulled into the school parking lot, you noticed that most of the cars were gone. Soon, Lana, Lola, and Lucy came out.

 _"I almost forgot about her,"_ you thought.

"About time!" Lola exclaimed.

"What took you guys so long?" Lana asked.

"Forgotten. Like the dead buried below us," Lucy said.

"Uhh... Riiiiiiiight... Yeah... Sorry about that" you apologized as you rubbed your neck. "Got held up."

"No excuses!" Lola spoke up.

You chuckled, and said, "Right. Won't happen again."

You were sure that Luan made a pun right there, but you ignored her as you drove. Call Upon the Name of the Lord was playing on the radio as you drove, right after That Same Spirit.

"What're you listening to?" Lana asked.

"It's Gospel music," you answered."Want to hear?"

"Sure," Lana answered.

You turned the radio up a bit as Leaning on the Everlasting Arms plays.

"What's this song about?" Lana asked.

"Well, it's about God," you simply answered.

"Who's that?" Lana asked.

Your heart broke at those words. You looked in the rear-view mirror and Lola looked just as confused as Lana. You couldn't tell what Lucy was feeling. They others just had looks of sorrow or shock.

"No one told you about God?" you asked.

They shook their heads.

"Can one of you tell me why?" you asked while looking into the rear-view mirror.

"Our parents thought it was best to not force religion on them," Lynn explained.

You sighed and started to explain, "God is...well...the Maker of everything. Us, animals, trees, _mud_."

Lana smiled when you emphasized "mud".

You smiled back, and continued, "Exactly 2,017 years ago, God sent His Son, Jesus, to die for us to live past death. He was born to a woman named Mary and a man named Joseph on Christmas Day. But, He wasn't Joseph's child, He was God's. Joseph was just to protect Him down here. Anyway, about 37 years later, He left home to do what God wanted Him to do. He healed people who couldn't walk, couldn't see, couldn't think. Then, about three years after that, the people who He talked to and healed turned on Him."

* * *

"Abba, Father, all things are possible unto thee; take away this cup from me: nevertheless not what I will, but what thou wilt," Jesus prayed.

He got up and went to the three Disciples that He decided to take with Him to pray, James, John, and Peter, and found them sleeping.

"Simon, sleepest thou? Couldest thou not watch one hour?" Jesus asked. "Watch ye and pray, lest ye enter into temptation. The spirit truly is ready, but the flesh is weak."

He left and prayed again. He prayed the same prayer as before. He came back to find his Disciples asleep again. He left and prayed, then returned to find them still sleeping.

"Sleep on now, and take your rest: it is enough, the hour is come; behold, the Son of man is betrayed into the hands of sinners," Jesus said. "Rise up, let us go; lo, he that betrayeth me is at hand."

Immediately after He said that Judas came with guards from the chief priests, the scribes, and the elders.

Judas gave them a token, and said, "Whomsoever I shall kiss, that same is he; take him, and lead him away safely."

"Whom seek ye?" Jesus asked.

"Jesus of Nazareth," they answered.

" **I am he** ," Jesus said.

As soon as he said that, they fell back.

As they got up, Jesus asked again, "Whom seek ye?"

"Jesus of Nazareth," they answered again.

" **I am he** ," Jesus said.

Judas then went to Him, and said, "Master, master."

He kissed him. Judas probably already felt the error of his ways.

"Betrayeth thou the Son of man with a kiss?" Jesus asked.

The guards grabbed Him as Peter grabbed his blade and tried to defend Jesus, cutting off the ear of one of the guards in the process.

"Peter, he who lives by the sword shall die by the sword," Jesus said.

Peter dropped the sword. Jesus knelt down and placed the guard's mutilated ear on its place, and the ear attached to his head again.

"Are ye come out, as against a thief, with swords and with staves to take me?" Jesus asked. "I was daily with you in the temple teaching, and ye took me not: but the scriptures must be fulfilled."

 _"What does that mean?" Lana asked._

 _"It means that other people said that that'd happen before then," you explained._

 _"How'd they know?" Lola asked._

 _"God told them," you simply answered._

The Disciples fled and the guards, scribes, and elders took Him. The man that Jesus healed didn't want to join in, but he did. Soon, they got Him to the high priests to judge Him. Jesus arrived with scratches, bruises, out of breath, and probably a few broken bones. All of the chief priests and scribes were already assembled. Peter followed Jesus as well. He slithered into the palace and sat by a fire to warm up with the servants. The chief priests and the council tried to gather reason to put Jesus to death but found none. A lot of the people gathered there lied about Jesus just to get Him to be put to death.

Someone came forward, and exaggerated, "We heard him say, I will destroy this temple that is made with hands, and within three days I will build another without hands."

"Answerest thou nothing? What is it which these witness against thee?" the high priest asked.

Jesus held His peace and kept quiet.

"Art thou the Christ, the Son of the Blessed?" the high priest asked.

Jesus looked up at him, and answered, " **I AM:** and ye shall see the Son of man sitting on the right hand of power, and coming in the clouds of heaven."

The high priest ripped his robes, and yelled, "BLASPHEMY! What need we any further witness?! Ye have heard the blasphemy: what think ye?"

All of them condemned Him to death. Some spit on Him. The servants slapped Him and punched Him. Peter was beneath in the palace and didn't dare to look at Jesus getting beaten and spat on.

"And thou also wast with Jesus of Nazareth," one of the maids observed.

"I know not, neither understand what thou sayest," Peter denied.

When he went to the porch outside, a rooster crowed.

The maid found him, and said, "This is one of them!"

He denied it again. Then, the people that stood by Peter started to recognize him.

"Surely thou art one of them: for thou art a Galilean, and thy speech agreeth thereto," one of them said.

"I sware! I know not this man of whom ye speak!" Peter said.

The rooster crowed again and he locked eyes with Jesus. (Or I believe he did)

" _Before the cock crow twice, thou shalt deny me thrice_ ," Peter remembered.

When he remembered, he ran off, weeping, possibly disappointed in himself and/or guilty that he did exactly what Jesus said he'd do.

* * *

"Alright, we're here," you said as you pulled into the driveway.

"Was all that true?" Lola asked.

"Yeah," you answered. "Of course."

"It seems kind of impossible. Even to me," Lynn said.

"I know," you said. "You can't look at the logic of this. Logic gets you condemned. Look, I'm not gonna force you guys to believe this. If God wanted everyone to be forced to believe in Him, He'd make it impossible to believe anything else or strike you down if you refuse. God's offering us a choice; to believe or not to believe."

Luan just looked down and refused to look up.

"A church I found is having a Revival if any of you are interested," you informed. "Lynn, you're still going with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Of course, I am," Lynn said.

"So, what about the rest of you?" you asked.

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed in a unison.

"No thanks," Lucy said.

"Sure," Lincoln said.

You smiled at the fact that most of those kids said yes, but your smile faded when you realized that Luan didn't answer.

"Luan, everything okay?" you asked. "You didn't answer."

"Umm...I don't...I don't know...Uhh..." Luan stuttered.

"It's alright. You don't have to," you said. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Luan nodded and exited the van.

* * *

That night, as you were sleeping, you were woken by Lana standing in the doorway.

"(Y/N)? Are you awake?" Lana quietly asked.

"Hmm?" you awoke. "I am now. What is it?"

"Can...can I sleep here?" Lana nervously asked.

You scoot over and patted the spot beside you. Lana slowly made her way to your bed and crawled in it. You wrapped your right arm around her.

"C-can you sing?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," you answered. "Want me to now?"

Lana nodded. And you started.

 _"Amazing Grace_

 _How sweet the sound_

 _That saved a wretch like me_

 _I once was lost_

 _But now, I'm found_

 _Was blind, but now I see_

 _Twas Grace that taught_

 _My heart to fear_

 _And Grace my fears relieved_

 _How precious did_

 _That Grace appear_

 _The hour I first believed_

 _Through many dangers,_

 _Toils, and snares_

 _I have already come_

 _Tis Grace that brought_

 _Us safe thus far_

 _And Grace will lead us home_

 _When we've been there_

 _Ten thousand years_

 _Bright shining as the sun_

 _We've no less days_

 _To sing God's praise_

 _Than when we've first begun"_

You stopped and looked over to see Lana sleeping soundly.

"Night...sis."

* * *

 **A/N: That's all of this chapter, guys! Hope you enjoy it because half of this deleted on me more times than I can count (two)! Anyway, I put a lot of work into this chapter, guys. Hope you enjoy it. Leave a review and I'll read it next chapter. Have a good day/night!**


	3. And the Word Was With God

**A/N: Hey, guys. I've already written most of the reviews before this deleted on me, so I'll go straight into the reviews:**

007 - Not bad.

 **Thanks, James Bond! Thanks for the review!**

Jack of harts - As much as I like the idea the execution has a few problems  
all seem robotic  
also seem without motivation  
did cristian get the walking dead comics if he was an orphan?  
was he adopted by the loudspeaker when they already have 11 of them  
5\. All of the sisters should have been piling on him  
6\. The insert favorite Loud bit ruined my immersion  
Good start tho

 **Yeah, could've had a little more there. You give me an idea as to what the sisters should say or do in that moment and I'll edit it to have more of the sisters speak (or hug). Deal?**

Jack of harts - Ideas  
Cris pretends to be fine with the mcbrides but then he finds out Luan is bi for Maggie and then he puts his foot down and learns a friendship lesson or something (I know Luaggie is not the most logical ship but it's a fun ship that I ship)

The Santiagos are catholic and it rubs off on Lori

Also Lisa goes to church school and does the obvious (seriously that's comedy gold)

Now for morality I am a cathnostic (somewhere between catholic and agnostic)  
And I don't think it's moral to force religion I think everyone needs to have an open mind

 **Alright, first, if you are calling the Main Character Cris, call him Main Character. That's easier. Second, although it may be a good idea, I don't think I should go that way with "Luaggie". Third, of course Lisa'd be going to Sunday School. Although, it may be hard for Main Character to convince her because she is a logical thinker. Fourth, I'm going for what I believe in Christianity. Like homosexual marriage is a huge sin and, the main belief, that Christ is the Son of God! Also, lastly, I also believe that it's not right to force religion onto people. Both in morality and spiritually.**

Guest - Ummm, I have a couple questions , and statements about some things that were typed/mentiostop itned during this chapter XD?...but other than that it was fine.  
-FrofeeTrush

 **Umm...thanks?**

Guest - Interesting start and a unique fanfiction.

However, this has nothing to do specifically on how you tell this story, but The Sabbath is the seventh day of the week, which is Saturday.

Also, from the bible study videos I've seen, Hell isn't exactly a place of torturing sinners and nonbelievers 'forever'. From what I heard, the term 'forever' in the original Hebrew writing practically means 'through the whole thing' like say "I'll be stuck in detention forever" I don't mean it as exaggerating, I meant as it will last until detention is over, no breaks outside or ending early.

But I am not saying that they'll be fine afterwards. The Price of Sin is death. Second Death.

But anyway, this looks good so far.

 **You bring up a good point about Hell, but let's hope we don't find out.**

Mr. Noname - "...but we believe the King James Version of the Bible."

EXCELLENT CHOICE. Yeah, I was raised believing just the same. It it said that other versions tend to distort and, of all things, SUGARCOAT the message. One version even referred to Jesus AND Lucifer as the evening star in different passages. Huh? What?

"Our parents thought it was best to not force religion on them."

Ironic. One of the more interesting theories is that the Louds are in fact Catholic, Mormon, or Quiverfull due to the large amount of children present.

Also, while I admire how the narrator stood up for Lincoln and Lynn, I don't necessarily believe that 'turning the other cheek' is the same as 'purposely letting other people hurt you'. But again, my opinion. Can't wait for more.

 **I agree with you, the other versions just take away from the main Scripture! Also, I don't believe the "Catholic theory". I just think they're family oriented. And, I also believe that God doesn't want us to let ourselves be stepped on by other people, but He also don't want us to fight them. So, I guess that the Main Character couldn't think of anything else to stop it. In reality, I can't think of anything else to do in these kinds of situations.  
**

Kmate - My biggest gripe with this story is probably the fact that a lot of this wouldn't ever actually happen. Lincoln gets bullied BECAUSE he's a christian? That doesn't actually happen in The US. You're more likely to get bullied because you're an atheist in said country. Also, the main character is in an age where he would most likely care about religion that much anyway. This does seem to take the god's not dead approach by making christians look like an oppresses minority who gets screwed over, and all christians are also really young and devout, even though that rarely happens. I hope the writing could be a little more realistic, by having people NOT get bullied because they're part of the biggest religious group in the country.

 **Okay, first I'll say that you're right that Lincoln wouldn't get bullied ONLY because he's a Christian. He's a punching bag. Now, I'll say that if the Christians aren't the "minorities" now, they will be before long. The Bible flat out says that some-most of us would DIE for His name! We'd get persecuted in His name! We'd get lied to, cheated, everything in His name before He comes back for us! Also, all Christians aren't always young and devout. That's all I'll say about that.**

Guest - very good this story, just a little 'original with all this history of Christianity ... so a bit' strange to imagine the Louds as a Christian. so this gets interesting ... So you continued, please! P.s. I do not agree with the last sentence of McBride. "God does not hate you, but I hate your behavior." I like more the phrase of Christ. "You will love your neighbor as yourself." God loves diversity. we are all sons of God. Love is universal and knows no differences. I only believe that God does not appreciate the "excessive sex", in general, and without love ... and this also applies to heterosexual couples. you know, excessive consumption, in general, is always bad ... and more, a loveless sex is not a pleasant thing. I believe that God created sex and then the pleasure ... so we could know the meaning of union "deep" through the two souls. the important thing is not to overdo it or just do it without love.

 **One of the reasons (among this being very much what God wants me to write) of me writing this story is to guess the reactions of the Louds (and McBrides) to Christianity. While I agree with you on it's wrong to have sex for pleasure, I disagree with homosexuality being okay in the eyes of the Lord. I believe that homosexuality is one of the worst sins you could commit. Read in Leviticus. It's the one commandment that Jesus didn't mention. Or, at least, I don't think He mentioned it.**

GoldenTeemo - so much "god" crap...

 **Alright, did the summary, cover photo, or even the title not tell you anything? If you don't believe in God, don't read.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. My power's been out and it's been driving me NUTS, not being able to write. Also, just so you know, this story will be going into most of the headcanons. Mostly the one that says that Luna and Lori are the only Louds that swear. I will bleep out all letters of the words in this story. Also, I don't think stupidly, so I can't think of what Leni can say. Could you all help? Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

You woke up to the awfullest racket ever was outside of your room. You looked over to see that Lana already got up before you. You groaned and sat up before exiting the room. Sure enough, the entire upstairs floor was packed full with your sisters.

You looked up, and prayed, " _Lord, give me strength..._ "

You tried making your way through the crowded hallway, only to be tackled by Lynn wearing a mask. She laughed while she was sitting on top of you.

"Okay, okay. You got me," you said as you got up and took the mask off of her face.

"What time is the Revival?" she asked.

"About 7:00 in the afternoon," you said.

"Okay," she said.

You ruffled her hair and she hugged you for a few seconds. After the hug, you continued to the stairs when the twins stopped fighting and spotted you.

"Morning, (Y/N)!" they both greeted while smiling.

"Morning, girls," you replied with a groggy tone.

"Can you finish that story later today?" Lana asked.

"Sometime today, but right now, I need coffee," you said while making your way down the stairs.

You heard an explosion while going down stairs and you just froze.

"I'm still alive!" you heard Lisa yelled from her room.

"Okay, what happened?!" you asked anyone.

"That's an every other day thing here, big bro," Luna informed.

You turned, and mumbled, "These kids are gonna kill me before I hit twenty."

You grabbed some coffee, grabbed your Bible, and sat down on the couch and read.

 _"In the beginning was the Word. And the Word was with God. And the Word was God."_ You read.

You felt the couch cushions move and looked over to see Lilly, the infant, crawling toward you.

"Why, hey there," you greeted with a small smile.

You reached over with your free hand and wrapped your arm around her. You picked her up and put her on your lap.

"You want to read with me?" you softly asked.

"Poo-poo," she replied.

You chuckled and continued reading, but this time out loud, _"The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made by Him; and without Him was not anything made that was made. In Him was life; and life was the light of men. And the light shinneth in the darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not."_

 _"There was a man sent from God, whose name was John. The same came for a witness, to bear witness of the Light, that all men through him might believe. He was not that Light, but was sent to bear witness of that Light."_

* * *

"This is he of whom I spake, He that cometh after me is preferred before me: for he was before me. And of fulness have all we received, and grace for grace," John the Baptist preached. "For the law was given by Moses, but grace and truth come from Jesus Christ. No man hath seen God at any time; the only begotten Son, which is in the bosom of the Father, he hath declared him."

The Jews sent the priests and Levites to Bethabara, where John was preaching.

They asked him, "Who art thou?"

"I am not the Christ," he replied.

"What then? Art thou Elias?" they asked.

"I am not," he answered.

"Art thou that prophet?" they asked.

"No," he answered.

"Who art thou? That we may give an answer to them that sent us. What sayest thou of thyself?" they asked.

"I am the voice of one crying in the wilderness, Make straight the way of the Lord, as said the prophet Esaias," he answered.

The people questioning him were Pharisees.

They spoke up again, and asked, "Why baptizest thou then, if thou be not that Christ, nor Elias, neither that prophet?"

"I baptize with water: but there standeth one among you, whom ye know not;" he replied. "He it is, who coming after me is preferred before me, whose shoe's latchet I am not worthy to unloose."

The next day, the Lamb, the Redeemer, the Savior, Jesus, came to John the Baptist to be baptized.

"Behold the Lamb of God, which taketh away the sin of the world," John said, astonished. "This is he of whom I said, After me cometh a man which is preferred before me: for he was before I knew him not: but that he should be made manifest to Israel, therefore am I come baptizing with water."

Later, John witnessed to others about the baptizing of the sinless Christ.

"I saw the Spirit descending from heaven like a dove, and it abode on him," John said. "And I knew him not: but he that sent me to baptize with water, the same said unto me, 'Upon whom thou shalt see the Spirit descending, and remaining on him,' the same is he which baptizeth with the Holy Ghost. And I saw, and bare record, that this is the Son of God."

The next day, John stood with two of his disciples.

As he watched Jesus walk, he called the others shouting, "Behold the Lamb of God!"

The two disciples then ran and followed Him.

Jesus turned, and asked, "What seek ye?"

"Rabbi (Master), where dwellest thou," they asked.

"Come and see," Jesus replied.

He led them back to His house and they stayed with Him the whole day. One of the two disciples was Andrew, Simon Peter's, Andrew went and found his brother, and told him,

After, Andrew went and found his brother, and told him, "We have found the Messias (Christ)!"

Andrew immediately brought Simon to Jesus.

Jesus said, "Thou art Simon the son of Jona: thou shalt be called Cephas (a stone)."

Jesus called Peter Cephas, seeing that he would be the very rock that He would build His church, says Jesus in Mt. 16:18. The next day, Jesus went to Galilee and found another one that would soon be His disciple.

"Follow me," Jesus simply said.

The man, Philip, got up and did so. Philip then found a man named Nathanael.

"We have found him, of whom Moses in the law, and the prophets, did write, Jesus of Nazareth, the son of Joseph," Philip informed.

"Can there any good thing come out of Nazareth?" Nathanael asked.

"Come and see," Philip said.

As Jesus saw Nathanael coming to Him, He told him, "Behold and Israelite indeed, in whom is no guile!"

"Whence knowest thou me?" Nathanael asked.

"Before that Philip called thee, when thou wast under the fig tree, I saw thee," Jesus answered.

"Rabbi (Master), thou art the Son of God; thou art the King of Israel," Nathanael said in astonishment.

"Because I said unto thee, 'I saw thee under the fig tree,' believest thou? Thou shalt see greater things than these," Jesus informed. "Verily, verily, I say unto you, Hereafter ye shall see heaven open, and the angels of God ascending and descending upon the Son of man."

* * *

Lori went downstairs to find you reading your Bible to Lilly. When you finished, you looked behind you to see her.

"Hey, Lori," you said.

"Hey, (Y/N)," she said.

"Can I help you with something?" you asked while bouncing Lilly on your knee.

"You don't literally believe this, do you?" Lori asked.

"Easy," you said. "And, yes. I do."

"Just don't spread this crap to my siblings," she ordered.

"I'll tell them about Him and pray for them, and you, but that's all," you said. "I won't force them."

"I catch you brainwashing them and I will literally turn you into a human pretzel," Lori threatened while storming off.

You had an expression of sorrow while looking down at Lilly, who was giggling while you were bouncing her.

"Alright, I need to put you down," you said.

Lilly just gurgled...and made other baby noises as you put her down. You were about to take another sip of coffee when you heard a crash from upstairs and rushed to see what it was.

* * *

You got up there to see Lincoln flat on his face, wearing a helmet, your sisters around him. You hurried over to him.

"Hey, Lincoln. You alright?" you asked.

He groaned in pain, and answered, "Yes... It doesn't hurt when I don't move."

Before you could check to see if Lincoln has any broken bones, Lisa spoke up.

"I think I can be of assistance," she said while heading over to you and Lincoln.

She held a tiny machine that you're sure you've never seen before in your life.

"W-What on Earth is that?" you asked.

"It's sort of a broken bone detector. It detects the slightest fracture from the tarsus to the parietal," Lisa explained.

"How?" you asked.

"I don't have time to go into the specifics," Lisa said.

She pressed it against Lincoln and it emitted a beep.

"Good news," Lisa said. "He's fine."

" _Thank you, Lord_ ," you thanked God.

Lisa looked at you with a confused look when you said that, but brushed it off and left to her room. That also earned a look of anger from Lori. Lincoln sat up after a few moments.

"Okay, so, what happened?" you asked.

"I was handling mornings just like I do every other one, but I think I lost my balance on Lynn's roller blades," he explained.

"Can you stand?" you asked.

"I can try," Lincoln said.

You prayed that he could, that nothing would be broken as he stood. He took a step and he was fine.

" _Thank you, Lord!_ " you quietly thanked God.

"Okay, now that we know that nothing's broken, you could've asked me to help," you suggested.

"I know. It's just that I'm used to being the only brother," Lincoln replied.

"Uh, dudes?" Luna called. "It's almost 6:37..."

"Alright, I'll help you get them out of the door, but we need to hurry," you said.

* * *

 **(A/N: Honestly, I'm too lazy to go into the specifics on how they got out of the house and into "Vanzilla" on time. So, I'll skip that bit.)**

* * *

As they got out of the house with seven minutes to spare, Lincoln realized something...

"Hey, I just realized... (Y/N) has a license! We don't have to do chores for Lori anymore!" Lincoln said with great joy.

As the kids cheered, Lori gasped and looked at you with hate filled eyes. You ignored her and got in the driver's seat. Lori sat in the very back, her arms crossed and dared anybody to talk to her.

As you were pulling out of the driveway, Lana and Lola spoke up at the same time, and asked in a cheerful tone, "Can you finish the story now?"

You looked back to Lori, who gave you a look that you were familiar with, but then you remember the reason that God put you with this family, the replied, "Alright. Sure."

* * *

Early the morning, the scribes and the chief priests led him roughly away to Pontius Pilate, the Governer of the land, to the judgment hall.

"What accusation bring ye against this man?" Pilate asked.

"If he were not a malefactor, we would not have delivered him up unto thee," they answered.

"Take ye him, and judge him according to your law," Pilate said.

The Jews spoke up, and said, "It is not lawful of us to put any man to death."

Pilate went into the judgment hall and called for Jesus.

"Art thou the King of the Jews?" Pilate asked.

"Sayest thou this thing of thyself, or did others tell it thee of me?" Jesus asked.

"Am I a Jew? Thine own nation and the chief priests have delivered thee unto me: What hast thou done?" Pilate asked.

"My kingdom is not of this world: if my kingdom were of this world, then would my servants fight, that I should not be delivered to the Jews: but now is my kingdom not from hence," Jesus replied.

"Art thou a king then?" Pilate asked.

"Thou sayest that I am a king. To this end was I born, and for this cause came I into this world, that I should bear witness unto the truth. Every one that is of the truth heareth my voice," Jesus answered.

"What is truth?" Pilate asked.

When he heard no answered, he brought Jesus back out to the Jews.

"I find in him no fault at all," Pilate said. "But ye have a custom, that I should release unto you one at the passover: will ye therefore that I release unto you the King of the Jews?"

"Not this man, but Barabbas!" they cried out.

Barabbas was a robber and a murderer. And they chose him over the One who came to save us all from sin. Pilate regretfully released Barabbas, then brought Him to be scourged. They hit Him with a Nine Tails whip repeatedly. When they stopped, I believe that there was barely any flesh left. They took Him away and crowned Him with a crown of thorns and clothed Him with a purple robe.

"Hail, King of the Jews!" they mocked.

They hit Him with the palms of their hands then they hit Him with a reed. After that, they brought Him back to Pilate, who revealed Him back to the people.

"Behold, I bring him forth to you, that ye may know that I find no fault in him," Pilate repeated.

Jesus came forward to the people, and Pilate said, "Behold the man!"

The chief priests and officers cried out, "Crucify him! Crucify him!"

"Take ye him, and crucify him: for I find no fault in him," Pilate said.

"We have a law, and by our law he ought to die, because he hath made himself the Son of God," the Jews responded.

Pilate began to be more afraid at that, seeing as he didn't want to kill the man.

Pilate turned to Jesus, and said, "Speakest thou not unto me? Knowest thou not that I have power to crucify thee, and have power to release thee?" Pilate asked.

"Thou couldest have no power at all against me, except it were given thee from above: therefore he that delivered me unto thee hath the greater sin," Jesus replied.

Pilate wanted to release Him, but the Jews said, "If thou let this man go, thou art not Caesar's friend: whosoever maketh himself a king speaketh against Caesar."

When he heard that, he brought Jesus and sat down in the judgment seat.

"Behold your King!" he repeated.

"Away with him, away with him! Crucify him!" they chanted.

"Shall I crucify your King?" he asked.

"We have no king but Caesar!" the chief priests answered.

Pilate sent Him to be crucified. They took Jesus and led Him to the cross he'll bear. They led Him away with two thieves to the "Place of the Skull" which the Hebrews called "Golgotha". They nailed His hands,

" _I am the Way, the Truth, and the Life._ "

his feet,

" _No man cometh unto the Father but by me._ "

beat Him still.

" _A new commandment I give unto you; Love one another as I have loved you._ "

Pilate wrote a title to hang above Jesus on the cross, "JESUS OF NAZARETH THE KING OF THE JEWS".

" _Whither I go, thou canst not follow me now; But thou shalt follow me afterwards. I go to prepare a place for you._ "

They raised Him up on top of the cross. The two thieves were beside Him. One on the left, one on the right.

"Father, forgive them. For they know not what they do," Jesus prayed.

"If thou be the Christ, save thyself and us!" the thief on the left tempted.

"Dost thou not fear God? Seeing thou art in the same condemnation?" the one on the right asked the thief. "And we indeed justly; for we receive the due reward of our deeds: but this man hath done nothing amiss."

He turned to Jesus, and said, "Lord, remember me when thou comest into thy kingdom."

"Verily I say unto thee, Today shalt thou be with me in paradise," Jesus promised.

He looked to Mary, His mother, and said, "Woman, behold thy son!"

He turned to His disciple beside her, and said, "Behold thy mother!"

 _"Why did Jesus say that? Wasn't He Mary's son?" Lola asked._

 _"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing," Lynn said._

 _"At that moment, Jesus was no longer Mary's son," you tried to explain. "I don't fully know why He said that. The Bible isn't meant for us to understand every word, it's meant to tell us what happened so we can believe."_

" **Eli! Eli! La ma sa bach thani?** (My God! My God! Why hast thou forsaken me?)" Jesus cried out.

"He calleth for Elias!" one of the Jews yelled.

"I thirst," Jesus said.

A Roman soldier got a sponge and soaked it in vinegar and gave it to Him.

" **IT IS FINISHED** **!** " Jesus yelled. "Father, into thine hands, I commend my spirit!"

He bowed His head, closed His eyes, then breathed His last breath on this earth. A few seconds later, a great, massive earthquake came from God in anger. The soldiers panicked and broke the legs of the two thieves so they couldn't try to stand to get breaths. They soon suffocated, one went to Hell to suffer more, the other went to Heaven, as Jesus promised. They didn't break Jesus' legs, no, they speared Him in the side and out spilled the Blood of Forgiveness. For, only by that Blood, you can be saved from eternal suffering. At that moment, the Devil knew that he had lost. The battle for Righteousness has been won.

"Truly, this was the Son of God."

* * *

"Here you are," you said while pulling into the Elementary School parking lot.

"Was that the end?" Lana asked.

"No, there's one more part," you answered. "I'll finish whenever I get the time."

"Okay!" Lana said while exiting the van.

She was followed by Lola, then Lucy. You watched them to make sure that they made it in the school safely. Then you continued to the Middle School.

"That's a little too far fetch, dude," Luna said.

"I'll tell you what I told Lynn; you can't look at the logic of this," you said. "Logic will steer you away from God."

"Being a Christian is so boring, though," Luna replied.

"You can still have fun as a Christian," you said. "Just, don't tell dirty jokes or anything else that goes against the things that Jesus taught us."

"Like everything else," Luna jumped in.

"No, you can still do what you love, but you can't let it get in the way of serving God," you explained. "You can still play video games, play music, shop, joke, and play sports. Just don't let it get between you and God."

"And you literally believe this?" Lori chimed in.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'd rather die and be disappointed than die and risk it all," you said.

No one spoke after that for a while. You pulled into the Middle School parking lot and dropped Lincoln, Lynn, and Luan off.

"I know what the answer's gonna be, but I found a church. They're having a Revival this week," you said.

You sighed, then asked in a monotone voice, "Who'd like to go?"

Just as you expected, two out of three said no. Leni said yes.

You were surprised that Leni said yes, and you asked in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah! Like, it sounds like so much fun!" she replied.

"Alright, Service starts at 7:00," you said.

* * *

It was nearly dismissal time when you encountered the three bullies you encountered the day prior to that.

"Well, look who it is!" the leader said.

You looked over.

"It's Jesus!" he said.

"Never mock Him again," you said.

"Or what?" the bully asked as he shoved you. "You gonna burn me with holy water?"

You calmed yourself down before speaking again, "You will see the wrath of God. You will burn if you don't accept Christ."

"I don't take well to threats," he said with another push.

"I wasn't threatening you. I was warning you," you said. "There's a difference."

You saw your sisters watching in concern. You didn't see Lori so you assumed that she was off somewhere talking to her boyfriend.

"Hey, dude," Luna stepped in. "Leave our brother alone!"

"Luna, I got it," you said. "I don't what you to get involved."

"You got what, dude?!" Luna asked.

You glared at her in both concern and a bit of anger.

"This is the easiest thing..." the leader of the group said as he walked over to her. "That we ever did."

He threw a punch at Luna and you caught his arm before he made contact. He turned angrily toward you.

"Take it out on me," you said. "Hit me. Not her."

You and Luna locked eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"The Lord God is dwelling within me. He forbids mindless violence," you said.

The bully thought for a moment, then asked, "What about wars? Huh? You're saying that everyone who dies over there for America is sent to burn in Hell?"

"No. War is a fight for freedom, not mindless violence like school fights," you explained.

He looked at you in anger, then walked away with his two buddies. The crowd around you dissipated shortly thereafter.

You looked at Luna and Leni, and said, "That's how a Christian deals with people like them."

* * *

At the end of the day, you brought all your younger sisters and brother home without complication this time. As you came through the door, after your siblings ran upstairs, you plopped down on the couch and started to surf the TV channels to find if there are any Christian shows on ( **A/N: By Christian shows, I mean anything that doesn't have swearing or dirty jokes. Or sex. By the way, Walking Dead doesn't count.** ).

"Hey, bro. You got a minute?" you heard Luna's voice.

You looked back and replied, "Of course, I do."

She walked up to you, then said, "You could've gotten put in the hospital, dude. Why didn't you fight?"

You sighed and sat back before answering, "Because, like I told him, God forbids mindless violence."

You saw Luna roll her eyes, then she asked, "How are you even sure he exists?!"

"Because I can feel Him within me," you said while sitting up, closer to her.

"That's vague, bro," she said.

"I don't know how else to put it. You...you can feel the Holy Spirit in your heart, by your heart beating faster, I guess. But, you can only feel it when you're saved from sin," you explained.

After a moment of silence, Luna responded, "I'll believe what I believe, and you believe what you believe."

"Alright. I'm not pressuring you to be a Christian. You and everyone else has free will. You can choose for yourselves," you said. "I'll just talk to you guys when you're ready."

"Okay," Luna said.

Soon, the noise started up again from upstairs and you could barely hear yourself think much less talk.

"Well, this is a con to being in a big family..." you thought aloud.

Luna laughed a little, then said, "Yeah, bro. You should get used to it."

"Easier said than done," you said through a smile.

She went upstairs and you decided to read your Bible. You grabbed it off of the coffee table, opened it to St. John, then started to read.

* * *

"Lord, dost thou wash my feet?" Peter asked as Jesus was about to do a manservant's job.

"What I do thou knowest not now; but thou shalt know hereafter," Jesus explained.

"Thou shalt never wash my feet," Peter said.

"If I wash thee not, thou hast no part with me," Jesus explained.

"Lord, not my feet only, but also my hands and my head," Peter said.

He that is washed needeth not save to wash his feet, but is clean every whit: and ye are clean, but not all," Jesus said.

He already knew who'd betray Him, thus Him saying that not all of them are clean.

After He washed their feet, He sat down on the cushion at the table, and said, "Know ye what I have done to you? Ye call me Master and Lord: and ye say well; for so I am. If I then, your Lord and Master, have washed your feet; ye also ought to wash one another's feet. For I have given you an example, that ye should do as I have done to you. Verily, verily, I say unto you, The servant is not greater than his lord; neither he that is sent greater than he that sent him. If ye know these things, happy are ye if ye do them. I speak not of you all: I know whom I have chosen: but that the scripture may be fulfilled, He that eateth bread with me hath lifted up his heel against me. Now I tell you before it come, that, when it is come to pass, ye may believe that **I am he**. Verily, verily, I say unto you, He that receiveth whomsoever I send receiveth me; and he that receiveth me receiveth him that sent me."

When He finished, His spirit was troubled, and testified, "Verily, verily, I say unto you, that one of you shall betray me."

The disciples looked at each other. One of them lie in Jesus' chest, then asked, "Lord, who is it?"

"He it is, to whom I shall give a sop, when I have dipped it," Jesus said.

When Jesus dipped the bread into the wine, he gave it to Judas

"That thou doest, do quickly," He said.

Judas ran out of the house and spit the bread out. Then, he ran to the temple, to the chief priests.

When Judas was gone, Jesus continued to teach, "Now is the Son of man glorified, and God is glorified in him. If God be glorified in him, God shall also glorify him in himself, and shall straightway glorify him. Little children, yet a little while I am with you. Ye shall seek me: and as I said unto the Jews, Whither I go, ye cannot come; so now I say to you. A new commandment I give unto you, That ye love one another; as I have loved you, that ye also love one another. By this shall all men know that ye are my disciples, if ye have love one to another."

"Lord, whither goest thou?" Peter asked.

"Whither I go, thou canst not follow me now; but thou shalt follow me afterwards," Jesus informed.

"Lord, why cannot I follow thee now? I will lay down my life for thy sake," Peter confidently **(A/N: I say confidently because we all are confident that we'll still with Jesus' name whether it leads to prison or death. But some of us fail that when it does happen. You may think you will be able to stick with the Christ's name through everything, I may think that, but we may be like Peter and mess up when it happens! I'll stop talking now.)** said.

"Wilt thou lay down thy life for my sake? Verily, verily, I say unto thee, The cock shall not crow, till thou hast denied me thrice," the Lord said.

* * *

You grabbed your phone and turned on your music. You put your Bible back on the coffee table, closed your eyes and relaxed before you had to get ready for the Service.

 _"I was working in town one afternoon,_

 _attending some business affairs._

 _I heard a commotion a couple streets over_

 _and wondered what's happening there._

 _A young man was running from in that direction_

 _and stopped just to catch his breath._

 _I asked him to "Please tell me what was the hurry?"_

 _He smiled up at me and he said._

 _"I was trying to catch the crippled man,_

 _Did he run past this way?_

 _He was rushing home to tell everyone_

 _what Jesus did today._

 _And the mute man was telling myself_

 _and the deaf girl,_

 _he's leaving to answer God's call._

 _It's hard to believe, but if you don't trust me_

 _Ask the blind man, he saw it all_

 _Ask the blind man, he saw it all._

 _My friend if the troubles and burdens you carry_

 _are heavy and dragging you down;_

 _And you've tried everything_

 _you can possibly think of_

 _but there's no relief to be found._

 _That very same Jesus that altered the future_

 _of the blind man, the deaf, and the lame;_

 _He's still reaching out in your hour of trouble_

 _One touch and you're never the same._

 _You'll be trying to catch the crippled man,_

 _did he run past this way?_

 _He was rushing home tell everyone_

 _what Jesus did today._

 _And the mute man was telling myself_

 _and the deaf girl he's leaving to_

 _answer God's call._

 _It's hard to believe but if you don't trust me,_

 _ask the blind man, he saw it all._

 _Ask the blind man, he saw it all."_

You looked up, and prayed to the all-Merciful God, " _Please, Lord. Put conviction on the hearts of the bullies who mocked me, hurt me, hurt Lincoln._ "

Tears started to stream down your face as Luna, Lola, Lana, pretty much all of the sisters listened in. Plus Lincoln, this time.

" _I know that you can do all things, Lord. Please, put conviction upon the hearts of those who hurt us,_ " you prayed.

Your siblings looked at each other. Luna stared at the ground, with confusion and conviction glassed over her eyes and picking away at her heart and filthy soul of sin.

"I need to go," Luna said as she went upstairs.

"You okay?" Lincoln asked.

"I said I need to go!" Luna cried.

She walked quickly upstairs to her room. She rushed into her room, slammed the door, and sat on her bed. She got to thinking about what you prayed. Tears started to well up in her eyes, her lip began to quiver. She then heard something that she would never forget.

She heard a small, quiet voice say, " **I love you.** "

She immediately started to cry.

She fell to her knees and cried, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

She continued to cry. At the end of it, she had a smile on her face. A smile that she couldn't remove if she tried.

She looked up toward Heaven, then prayed her second prayer, "Thank you..."

* * *

You heard a door slam and jerked your head around toward the sound. You got up and went to the stairs to find your siblings standing there.

"How long have you been there?" you asked.

Their only response was Lori walking back up the stairs to her room.

"Um... What happened? Heard a door slam," you asked.

"Luna just started acting strange," Lola explained.

"She practically ran up to her room on the verge of tears," Lynn said.

"Perhaps an emotion overload," Lisa suggested.

"No. That's not it," you said as they looked at you confused. "It was God putting conviction on her heart."

You squeezed past them.

"That's not logically possible," Lisa added.

"I am so tired of hearing about logic in this house," you said.

You opened Luna's door cautiously.

"Luna? Everything okay?" you asked.

She turned to you with tears in her eyes. She stood up and ran to you, then she hugged you.

"You were right..." Luna said as she was tearing up again. "And I was wrong..."

Her voice was shaky. You looked up and thanked the Lord Jesus, then wept with her with tears of happiness. You were fulfilling God's Will, but that doesn't mean that the rest would be easy.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a LONG chapter, but it was a good one, right? Anyway, those of you readers who are lost in sin, pay close attention to the ending there, okay? "Therefore if any man be in Christ, he is a new creature: old things are passed away; behold, all things are become new." - 2 Cor. 5:17. I won't lie, I had to look that up. Anyway, that means, if/when you get saved, no matter if you were a drunk at the side of the road, don't matter if you're a drug head, don't matter about any of that! When you're saved by the power in the blood of Jesus Christ, you become a new person! The old you passed away, the new you was born and can be born! All you got to do is do what Luna did in this chapter. Also, the way Luna got saved was inspired by the way Gerald Crabb got saved. If you don't know his story, search up the live performances he and his family did. Please Forgive Me was written about that day. Anyway, with that out of the way, favorite, follow, and review if you want to. Until next time, brothers and sisters in Christ!**


	4. And the Word was God

**A/N: Hello, colleagues! Yes, I am back to calling you guys "Colleagues" but I don't care! Also, I'll only do the reviews on the previous chapter. Like, for example, all of these reviews are from chapter three, the chapter before this one. Anyway, let's get into some reviews, huh?**

TMNTGFKittySidekick01 - The part with Luna was a powerful thing to read! It was wonderful! Update soon!

 **Yeah, I try. That bit was based on Gerald Crabb's story of how he got saved. Please Forgive Me (which will be sung in this story at some point) was written about that event. Anyway, yes it was. It blessed me as I was writing it, to be honest.**

GojiraCipher - Very emotional with Luna, however I would suggest going over her backstory to show us how she oversaw her sinful life up until now.

Great chapter, hope to see more.

 **Thanks, man! And, I don't know how to fulfill your suggestion. I'll come up with something. Maybe it can be a scenario in a future chapter with the Devil throwing her past life back in her face. I honestly didn't think that I'd write that on the third chapter! See how God works?**

Jack of harts - Saying homosexuality is a sin is like saying ADHD is a sin it's something you're born with and can't change I should know I have both

 **...Okay...let me put this in a way that it wouldn't hurt your feelings... YOU. ARE. NOT. BORN WITH IT! It's a CHOICE! A choice that the Devil MAKES you think is a have to! Anyway, with that off my chest, on with it!**

KRUSA1 - Homosexuality is wrong eh? That's the kind of backwards thinking that led to the holocaust and that stuff being in the bible? Power mad lunatic extremists have been using that kind of excuse since forever

"The lord says it and so it shall be"  
Mentality unstable serial killers have said that kind of thing when going after hookers  
Some of this stuff may be relevant but that stuff from Leviticus is medieval nazi era hocus pocus BS that justifies inequality which Leads to violence between people of all kinds so what will you do when you find out one of your bible friends is gay? Will you coldly reject him because of his orientation calling a slave of Satan and all that? Or will you take the time to open your eyes and try to walk in his shoes?

 **Okay, you're comparing my religious beliefs on...murderers, prostitutes, and...Nazis? What? Anyway, as an answer to your question, no, I would not reject them, they'd still be my friend, or I'll still consider them my friend. But I'll pray that God leads them from the road that they're going down.**

Christian - Hey, I think your story is amazing! I don't know if canonicaly some of the loud house might be religious (even though the producers would never admit something like that sadly). You write the story on how you want it to be and obviously from the bible. And don't let people harass you about the luanxmaggie ship because that's not even canon at all, the fandom made them a couple even though the character maggie only appeared once on the show if I'm correct and they had nothing in common so they are not a couple! I'll be praying for your safety especially when you get to the Mcbrides.

 **Thanks. And, thanks for the prayers. I'll need them. XD But, seriously. Thank you.**

KRUSA1 - All this stuff about Leviticus has got me thinking a few things: 1. Was the gay rights movement of the sixties for nothing? 2. if God gave us free will why did he tell us being gay is bad among other things that seem contradictory? either he has a sick sense of moral and cosmic humor, or it was the original writers fault, the first writers of the bible where humans who may have subconsciously put their own prejudices in the bible and that is what everyone believed in since, humans have misinterpreted and misunderstood things all the time!

Look at the nazis, in the 40s some skull were discovered in Germany and the nazis thought it was proof that one human ancestor wiped out another when in reality they interbred  
The whole being gay is bad thing is outdated nonsense if anything we should more accepting of homosexuality in general, for while places like China and India suffer a overpopulation problem other places appear to be doing better maybe homosexuality is god's way of preventing overpopulation the world over the lord works in mysterious ways this is the 21st century after all, either update and and open up or rot and die under a wave unpopularity and stubborn pride

 **WHAT IS WITH YOU AND NAZIS?! Anyway, God does not change! He never will change! The only thing that changed was we got access into Heaven when Jesus came down here and died on the Cross for us! That's it! And, no more sacrificing. Also, God picked people that He KNEW would not misinterpret. Like, David, for example. I believe that if they** ** _did_** **write what they wanted and not what God told them, then God would strike them down and kill them right there. Either that or stop blessing them. And, if I remember correctly, God is the one who said that Homosexuality is a sin. He wouldn't born you into it if it's a sin. Granted we all are born into sin, but that's different. Also, God told us that the same reason He gave us the Ten Commandment; to let us know what's wrong and what's right. And, one more thing, IT'S ADAM AND EVE NOT ADAM AND STEVE! Anyway, I have been and I will pray for you.**

Mr. Noname - Keep in mind also that God has nothing against physical self-defense, either, and that He Himself stated that there will be times to break the rules (Luke 10:29-37 and 6:6-10). (Although, in all fairness, that WAS Jesus - as God in flesh - having the authority to interpret His own word as He saw fit.)

...Yeah, I'm probably being redundant at this point. Still, it might be interesting to see the narrator and his new family encounter someone who's too far gone. Those kinds still pop up from time to time in this life, even now.

Excellent job with Luna. I can imagine Lola going through something similar. As for the ex-bullies, will we get some convincing backstory as to how they became what they were? I'm just saying it's easy to write redemption, but it's difficult to make it convincing. You know?

 **1\. I believe that God is okay with us defending ourselves and others. That is why I don't believe killing in a war is a sin. Anyway, though I didn't find anything about self-defence in those verses, I believe you're right. 2. Yes. Yes, you are...kidding (lol). Anyway, they will encounter ones that are too far gone, though I will not tell you who. I'll give you a hint; they're in the actual show. They're not OCs... 3. Thank ya! Also, Lola is a child, so God won't hold anything against her or Lana. Though, Lisa may have reached the age of accountability mentally. I'll pray about that and think about it. And, yes, I've never thought of the backstory of the bullies. I do, however, believe I have come up with a backstory for the leader. Anyway, thank you for all of your helpful reviews, man! Hope you like this chapter, and continue to give me ideas and point out stuff that I could do.**

Mr. Noname - Don't let people like KRUSA1 or jack of harts get you down. They can call folks like you and me homophobic all they want, they just don't know what they're talking about. I mean, it's not like you threatened to MURDER homosexual people, right?

 **Right! We're still meant to love them and pray for them! I still love them like siblings, even though they don't love me back! What gives?! Anyway, thank you for that. And, I don't know why they call us homophobic! Phobic means afraid of something. We're not afraid of man, but we should fear God. The Bible says, "Do not fear man, who can destroy the body; fear God, who can destroy the soul." Anyway, thanks again.**

MusicMan564 - O mighty Lord Satan,

God of this world,  
God of my flesh,  
God of my mind,  
God of my innermost Will!

Every part of this world is within Your power.  
You are within every part of this world.  
Every part of me is within Your power.  
You are within every part of me.

I am Yours, whether I serve You willingly or not,  
for I am myself, whether I am true to myself or not.

Of my own free will, I now acknowledge Your power.  
Of my own free will, I now present myself to You.

 **... Okay, I'm confused... The first line is what confuses me because the rest of this...poem? The rest of it is written like you're talking about God. What? I'm confused. Explain if you're making fun or if you...wrote this to spread the Gospel.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, even if they were filled with hate and condemnation. I'll keep you all in my prayers. There is an actual message in this chapter and I'm more of a teacher or a singer than a Preacher. So, I'm sorry if it seems small. Also, I took away some of the stuff in the show that made no sense and added some stuff that makes sense. The personalities, though, I tried my best to keep right. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the sun got closer to the mountains, and an orange glow emitted from the horizon, you were just leaving the house, tying your tie while you were headed to "Vanzilla" with Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, Leni, and the twins.

"Wait!" you heard a voice from behind you call.

You turned around swiftly and saw Luan, dressed in a white top and a yellow plaid skirt with her same shoes, socks, and her hair was fixed the same, walking toward you.

"Can...can I come?" she asked.

"Of course," you answered. "The more, the better."

She smiled as she hurried with you.

* * *

As you stepped through the door with seven of your siblings, you all were greeted by the Pastor first, then as you all sat down, you noticed familiar people walk through the back door. They were the ones who mocked you and your siblings.

"Why are they here?" Lynn coldly asked.

"I don't think they came to start anything," you pointed out. "Look at their faces."

"So?" Lynn asked, confused.

"I know that look," you said. "That's the look of conviction."

"What's that?" the twins, plus Leni asked.

"Conviction is when God's trying to take you from sin. He makes you feel guilty, I guess, about the life you had before you were a Christian," you explained. "That's what happens when a Christian prays for a sinner."

"Oh..." Lana sighed. "Well, how?"

"I don't how," you said. "God and Jesus are the only ones who know how. I don't think the Angels even know."

"Evening, Church!" the Pastor announced the start of the Service up on top of the podium. "Great day to be in the House of the Lord, amen?"

You never were one to speak up in Church, even to say Amen.

He started again by preaching, "I ask people all the time what they're most thankful for, and they say things like food, clothes, normal everyday stuff, but there's one thing that they never mention; the fact that when they got up and looked out the door, there was no hearse there to take them to the cemetery. That alone is something to praise the Lord about, Amen?"

Again, you nodded your head, you didn't say anything more.

"Now, if I can call on Pamala and Jamie to come up here, we'll sing a couple of songs."

The two women who sat in front of you got up and went to the piano, so you already know some of their names. you, your siblings, and the rest of the Church stood up and prepared to sing.

The first song was a late 1800s song, Crown him with Many Crowns **(Author's note: I believe it'd be more effective if you sing along.)** :

 _"Crown Him with many crowns,_

 _the Lamb upon His throne,_

 _Hark! how the heavenly anthem drowns_

 _all music but its own._

 _Awake, my soul, and sing_

 _of Him who died for thee,_

 _and hail Him as thy matchless King_

 _through all eternity._

 _Crown Him the Lord of Life,_

 _who triumphed o'er the grave,_

 _who died, and rose on High,_

 _who died, eternal life to bring,_

 _and lives that death may die._

 _Crown Him the Lord of Peace,_

 _whose Power a scepter sways_

 _from pole to pole, that wars may cease,_

 _and all be prayer and praise,_

 _His reign shall know no end,_

 _and round His pierced feet_

 _fair flowers of paradise extend_

 _their fragrance ever sweet._

 _Crown Him the Lord of Love:_

 _behold His hands and side,_

 _those wounds, yet visible above,_

 _in beauty glorified._

 _All hail, Redeemer. hail!_

 _For Thou hast died for me; thy praise and glory shall not fail_

 _throughout eternity."_

The next song was a song greatly known, Heaven's Jubilee:

 _"Some glad morning we shall see,_

 _Jesus in the air_

 _Coming after you and me, joy is ours to share_

 _What rejoicing there will be when the saints shall rise_

 _Headed for that jubilee, yonder in the skies_

 _Oh what singing, oh what shouting_

 _On that happy morning when we all shall rise_

 _Oh what glory, Hallelujah_

 _When we meet our blessed Savior in the skies_

 _Seems that now I almost see, all the sainted dead_

 _Rising for that jubilee, that is just ahead_

 _In the twinkling of an eye, changed with them to be_

 _All the living saints to fly, to that jubilee_

 _Oh what singing, oh what shouting_

 _On that happy morning when we all shall rise_

 _Oh what glory, Hallelujah_

 _When we meet our blessed Savior in the skies_

 _When with all that heavenly host, we begin to sing_

 _Singing in the Holy Ghost, how the heavens will ring_

 _Millions there will join the song, with them we shall be_

 _Praising Christ through ages long, Heaven's Jubilee._

 _Oh what singing, oh what shouting_

 _On that happy morning when we all shall rise_

 _Oh what glory, Hallelujah_

 _When we meet our blessed Savior in the skies."_

The next song was also a very popular one, I'll Fly Away:

 _"Some glad morning when this life is o'er,_

 _I'll fly away;_

 _To a home on God's celestial shore,_

 _I'll fly away._

 _I'll fly away, Oh Glory_

 _I'll fly away;_

 _When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,_

 _I'll fly away._

 _When the shadows of this life have gone,_

 _I'll fly away;_

 _Like a bird from prison bars has flown,_

 _I'll fly away_

 _I'll fly away, Oh Glory_

 _I'll fly away;_

 _When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,_

 _I'll fly away._

 _Just a few more weary days and then,_

 _I'll fly away;_

 _To a land where joy shall never end,_

 _I'll fly away._

 _I'll fly away, Oh Glory_

 _I'll fly away;_

 _When I die, Hallelujah, by and by,_

 _I'll fly away."_

As they finished, Pamala and Jamie went back to their seats in front of you.

"Alright. Any songs or testimonies?" the Pastor asked.

A middle-aged man, who was in the middle of the Church, stood up, and said, "I just want to stand and say that I love the Lord and tell you that, whenever He comes back to get His Church, I'm glad to say that I'm goin' back with Him!"

"Comes back?" Lynn asked before the twins did.

"At the end of that story, Jesus promised to come back for the Christians to take us up to live with Him in Heaven," you explained quietly.

"The Lord put a song on my heart that I'm gonna sing for you all;

 _I'm standing on the bank of the river_

 _Looking out over life's troubled sea_

 _and I saw an old ship that was sailing_

 _Is that the old Ship of Zion I see?_

 _Its hull was bent and battered_

 _from the storms of life, I could see._

 _Waves were rough but that old ship kept sailing._

 _Is that the old Ship of Zion I see?_

 _At the stern of the ship was the captain._

 _I could hear it as He called out my name._

 _'Get on board, it's the old Ship of Zion_

 _it will never pass this way again'._

 _As I step on board I'll be leaving_

 _all my troubles and trial behind._

 _I'll be safe with Jesus the captain_

 _sailing out on the Old Ship of Zion."_

He sat down with tears from the Holy Spirit in his eyes as the Church applauded.

"Bless you, Gary," Jamie said.

"Anyone else?" the Pastor asked.

There were others who got up, testified, sang, then when no more would stand, the Pastor called up the singers **(Author's note: It may be more effective if you search up the songs here and listen to them.)**.

As soon as they got up there, they started their first song, Something Going On in the Graveyard;

 _"A man was being buried_

 _Placed in another's grave_

 _The men in charge saw the enemy_

 _And quickly ran away_

 _They threw the body in the ground_

 _It touched Elisha's bones_

 _The dead men rose up with a shout_

 _Great God what's going on_

 _There's something going on in the graveyard_

 _Like you ain't never seen_

 _Saints are coming up from the ground_

 _Oh can't you hear them sing_

 _With resurrection power_

 _And glory all around_

 _There's something going on in the graveyard_

 _The saints are Heavenbound_

 _There is a day that's coming_

 _Jesus spoke about_

 _When all those who sleep in the ground_

 _Will wake up and come out_

 _The world says we've gone crazy_

 _Sometimes we feel alone_

 _One day they're gonna cry aloud_

 _Great God what's going on_

 _There's something going on at the graveyard_

 _Like you ain't never seen_

 _Saints are coming up from the ground_

 _Oh can't you hear them sing_

 _With resurrection power_

 _And glory all around_

 _There's something going on in the graveyard_

 _The saints are Heavenbound"_

As they finished, the Church once again applauded. **(A/N: Let's be honest, do I really need to say when they clap? I mean, it's self-explanatory.)**

The next song was called He's Alive:

 _"The gates and doors were barred_

 _And all the windows fastened down_

 _I spent the night in sleeplessness_

 _And rose at every sound_

 _Half in hope of sorrow_

 _And half in fear the day_

 _Would find the soldiers breakin' through_

 _To drag us all away_

 _And just before the sunrise_

 _I heard something at the wall_

 _The gate began to rattle_

 _And a voice began to call_

 _I hurried to the window_

 _Looked down into the street_

 _Expecting swords and torches_

 _And the sound of soldiers' feet_

 _But there was no one there but Mary_

 _So I went down to let her in_

 _John stood there beside me_

 _As she told me where she'd been_

 _She said they've moved Him in the night and none of us know where_

 _The stone's been rolled away_

 _And now His body isn't there_

 _We both ran towards the garden_

 _Then John ran on ahead_

 _We found the stone and empty tomb_

 _Just the way that Mary said_

 _But the winding sheet they wrapped Him in_

 _Was just an empty shell_

 _And how or where they've taken Him_

 _Was more than I could tell_

 _Oh something strange had happened there_

 _Just what I did not know_

 _John believed a miracle_

 _But I just turned to go_

 _Circumstance and speculation_

 _Couldn't lift me very high_

 _'Cause I'd seen them crucify Him_

 _Then I saw Him die_

 _Back inside the house again_

 _The guilt and anguish came_

 _Everything I'd promised Him_

 _Just added to my shame_

 _When at last it came to choices I denied I knew His name_

 _And even if He was alive_

 _I wouldn't be the same_

 _But suddenly the air was filled_

 _With a strange and sweet perfume_

 _Light that came from everywhere_

 _Drove shadows from the room_

 _And Jesus stood before me_

 _With His arms held open wide_

 _And I fell down on my knees_

 _And I just clung to Him and cried_

 _Then He raised me to my feet_

 _And as I looked into His eyes_

 _The love was shining out from Him_

 _Like_ sunlight _from the skies_

 _Guilt in my confusion_

 _Disappeared in sweet release_

 _And every fear I ever had_

 _Just melted into peace_

 _He's alive! yes He's alive!_

Yes _, He's alive and I'm forgiven!_

 _Heaven's gates are open wide!_

 _He's alive! He's alive!Hallelujah,_

 _Hallelujah, He's alive!_

 _He's alive and I'm forgiven!_

 _Heaven's gates are open wide!_

 _He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!_

 _I believe it! He's alive!_

 _Sweet Jesus!"_

"How many here believe that tonight?" the lead asked. "Amen? In a couple of days, it'll the 2,017th anniversary of His Resurrection! Y'know, it's good that people still call today 'Good Friday'. 'Cause without those nail-pierced hands and the Blood that spilled out of His side, we'd never be able to be saved! ***a few Amens*** Am I alone in this Church this evening? ***a Church full of Amens and a few laughs*** "

The next song is titled New Again:

 _" **Mother, do not cry for me**_

 ** _All of this is exactly how it's supposed to be_**

 _I'm right here. Can you hear my voice?_

 _My life, my love, my Lord,_

 _My baby boy._

 ** _As they nail me to this tree,_**

 ** _Just know the Father waits for me._**

 _God, how can this be your Will?_

 _To have Your Son and my son killed?_

 ** _Whatever happens, whatever you see,_**

 ** _Whatever your eyes tell you has become of me,_**

 ** _This is not,_**

 ** _Not the end._**

 ** _I am making all things new again._**

 _I remember when you were born,_

 _In the manger when I first held You in my arms._

 _So many miracles and lives You've changed_

 _And this world repays You how?_

 _With all this pain?_

 ** _Whatever happens_** _(Whatever happens)_

 ** _Whatever you see_** _(I don't wanna see)_

 ** _Whatever your_** _eyes tell you has become of me._

 ** _This is not,_**

 ** _Not the end._**

 ** _I am making all things new again._** _"_

"Man. That was over two-thousand years ago. Just think, three days later, the stone was rolled away and He rose again. This next song says that I know my Redeemer lives! How many here knows that tonight?"

 _"Who taught the sun where to stand in the morning?_

 _And who told the ocean you can only come this far?_

 _And who showed the moon where to hide 'till evening?_

 _Whose words alone can catch a falling star?_

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _Let all creation testify_

 _Let this life within me cry_

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _The very same God who spins things in orbit_

 _Runs to the weary, the worn, and the weak._

 _And the same gentle hands that hold when I'm broken_

 _They conquered death to bring me victory!_

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _Let all creation testify,_

 _Let this life within me cry,_

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _He lives to take away my shame_

 _Oh, He lives, forever I'll proclaim!_

 _That's the payment for my sin._

 _Was the precious life He gave,_

 _But now, He's alive and there's an empty grave!_

 _I know my Redeemer lives._

 _I know my Redeemer lives._

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _Let all creation testify!_

 _Let this life within me cry,_

 _I know my Redeemer lives!_

 _I know He lives!_

 _I walk with Him!_

 _I talked with Him this morning!_

 _The grave is empty!_

 _I know! I know! My Redeemer lives!"_

"Amen! I know MY Redeemer lives, let me tell you! You know, when Jesus came to Earth, He came to Earth with a lamb nature. They spit upon Him! They cursed Him! They plucked the beard from His face! They beat the flesh off of His back!"

You looked over to see Luna set up to pay closer attention, Luan was staring at the ground, Lola and Lynn was doing the same, Lana was leaning up against the pew in front of her, intrigued, Lincoln just sat beside you and listened, and Leni just stared at the lead singer as he preached.

"They nailed Him to a tree, through His hands, and through His feet. As the Angels were looking down upon Him saying, 'Call us. You don't have to take that! You just say the word and we'll come and get You! You haven't done nothing to deserve that! We'll come and get You!' But He said no, He stayed there like a little lamb. But, you can turn a few pages, if you want, in your Bible and see that He ain't coming back in no lamb nature! The world's not gonna put Him on trial! They're not gonna spit upon our Savior! They're not gonna curse His name! They're not even gonna pluck the beard from His face and put a crown of thorns on His head! 'Cause, the crown He's gonna be wearing when He comes back won't BE no crown of thorns! He's coming back crowned King of kings and Lord of lords! Can the Church say 'Amen' about that?! That's what this next song says! The Lamb, the Lion, and the King!"

 _"Like a lamb led to the slaughter, Jesus never opened His mouth._

 _From the trial to the crucifixion and to the grave He was laid out._

 _After three days in the garden tomb, I can hear the angels sing_

 _As the Lamb came forth as the Lion and the Lion became the King!_

 _You won't find Him again at the whipping post, standing there so meek._

 _And He won't be nailed to a rugged cross through His hands and through His feet._

 _There'll never be another Calvary 'cause He don't have to prove one thing!_

 _That day, the Lamb became the Lion and the Lion became the King!_

 _When Jesus left His splendor to live on Earth with man,_

 _by most, He was rejected because He came forth as the Lamb._

 _Oh, but, the day is soon approaching when every eye shall see_

 _the Lamb and the Lion of Judah has been crown the King of kings!_

 _You won't find Him again at the whipping post, standing there so meek!_

 _And He won't be nailed to a rugged cross through His hands and through His feet!_

 _There'll never be another Calvary 'cause He don't have to prove one thing!_

 _That day, the Lamb became the Lion and the Lion became the King!"_

"Amen! That's all we got. Pastor Eddie Johnson!" the lead singer called.

The Church applauded as the Pastor came up to the pedestal with his Bible.

"Turn to Matthew chapter 28, starting at verse 1," the Pastor instructed.

You grabbed your Bible and found it quickly. You stood up with the other Church goers and your siblings shared your Bible.

"When you're there, say 'Amen'," he instructed.

You and most of the rest of the congregation said 'Amen'.

"It says; ' _In the end of the Sabbath, as it began to dawn on the first day of the week, came Mary Magdalene and the other Mary to see the sepulchre. And, behold, there was a great earthquake: for the angel of the Lord descended from heaven, and came and rolled back the stone from the door, and sat upon it. His countenance was like lightning, and his raiment white as snow: And for fear of him the keepers did shake, and became as dead men. And the angel answered and said unto the woman, Fear not ye: for I know that ye seek Jesus, which was crucified.'_ Listen to this, Church! _' **HE IS NOT HERE! FOR HE IS RISEN!** '_

"I don't understand," Lana said.

"Me neither," Lola repeated.

"I'll explain it later, but pay attention. He might say something that'll help you understand," you replied.

" **We don't celebrate Easter for the Easter Bunny, we celebrate it because JESUS CHRIST rose from the dead and was crowned King of kings and Lord of lords! Like brother Jackson said up here, they tied Him up to a whipping post to beat the flesh off Him! They pulled the beard from His face! They placed a crown of thorns on Him! Then they practically made Him CARRY A TREE up a hill to CRUCIFY HIM! After that, they laid Him in a tomb. Three days passed, Mary Magdalene stumbled upon an empty tomb and thought that He had been stolen. The Angel told her, but I imagine that she was still skeptical! Then, CHRIST the SAVIOR Himself showed up and showed her that He, in fact, HAS risen! Now, if THAT don't make you want to shout 'HALLELUJAH' or, even shed a tear of happiness or get chills just thinking about it, nothing will! Not only did He RISE FROM THE DEAD, He PROMISED that He will COME BACK TO GET US! How many people believe that tonight? Can I hear from you, Church?** Let's stand."

You and your siblings stood with the rest.

"As I call the singers this evening if any of you are lost in sin, this Alter is a refuge where only you and God know what you want," the Pastor said.

 _"My sleep is gone, my heart is full of sorrow._

 _I can't believe how much I've let You down..."_

You saw as the ones who hurt you came up to the Alter, then knelt. A smile crept upon your face as you got the blessing from God for helping them. There's yet another jewel in your crown up in Heaven.

"There's no better day than Good Friday and Easter Sunday to get on board the old Ship of Zion! Don't you think so?" the Pastor pointed out.

 _"Please forgive me._

 _I need Your grace to make it through,_

 _All I have is You._

 _I'm at Your Mercy..."_

Lana tugged at your sleeve as she started to exit the pew. You went with her to the Alter where she and Lola, even though they're kids, they understood and gave their lives to the Lord. Luan followed, Leni as well, seeing everyone else she came with was doing it, and Lynn was the last one there. Lincoln lagged behind but went with them.

"What do I do?" Leni asked.

"Do what I do, but say different things to God. All you gotta do is bow your head and say 'Please forgive me' and mean it," you explained. "Understand?"

"I think so," Leni answered in her normal carefree tone of voice.

In a matter of seconds, you heard crying coming from your sisters as you Lincoln, and Luna all got the blessing. When they were finished, they hugged each other, you, Lincoln, and Luna. When Luan went to hug Luna, tears started to well up in Luna's eyes as they hugged, as she was overjoyed that Luan chose Jesus.

When they were still crying, the bullies went to you, one after another, and said, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. I forgive you," you replied as you hugged them, one after another.

Yet another jewel in your crown. You could only imagine how many jewels are in your crown at this point.

* * *

As you were leaving, Paster Johnson stopped you and your siblings.

He knelt down to the twins, then asked, "You have a Bible?"

The twins shook their heads as a response.

"Well, I have some for you. Wait here," he said as he went to his office to retrieve them.

He came back with four Bibles.

"These two are for each of you," he said as he gave two of them to the twins.

"Thanks!" they said at the same time.

"And the other two are for you two," he said as he gave the remaining two to Luan and Leni.

"Welcome to the family of God," he welcomed.

"But, I already have a family," Leni said, confused.

Eddie looked at you with the most confused look you have ever seen.

"She's simple minded," you whispered so she couldn't here.

"Okay... 'Welcome to the family' is a metaphor that means 'being a Christian'." he explained.

"Oh... I think I get it..." she said.

"Alright," Eddie replied. "Hope to see you all tomorrow."

"You will," you assured. "Who's singing and preaching tomorrow?"

"A group called 'Redeemed' is singing and Clancy Carr is preaching," Eddie answered.

"Alright. See you tomorrow," you said as you led your sisters and brother out to the van.

As you were nearing the van, Lynn asked for the rest of them, "Is there anything we need to know about this?"

"About what?" you asked.

"About being a Christian," she answered.

You knelt down to her height and calmly explained to the older sister and Lincoln, "Just because you're saved, that doesn't mean that you're completely safe from sin. The Devil will throw up your past, he'll bring things you used to do in front of your face, just pray when he does that. Pray for the Lord Jesus to help you resist."

Luan, Lynn, and Luna just stared at the ground at that.

"Come on. Let go home," you said as you stood up and got in the van.

* * *

Back in the chaos-filled house you now call home, you were finally settling in; spending time with each of them. Listening to Luna's music, Luan was now having you and Lincoln listen to her when she practiced comedy routines, Lola tried to get you to join her tea party. She failed once, but got you the second time, as you were free. Lana had you outside, Lori didn't really want anything to do with you at the moment, you practiced with Lynn when she went to practice her many sports, when you went to spend time with Leni, it was like the blind leading the blind, you and Lincoln read comics together, you and Lucy didn't have anything in common. You both talked and all that, but didn't really spend that much time together, as you didn't like it that she practiced and used witchcraft and you especially didn't like it that the Devil had a child tight in his grip. All this was just on Saturday before the Service. Downstairs, unknown by you, Rita, your new mother has been looking through your Bible for quite some time.

 _"The way of the wicked is an abomination unto the Lord: but he loveth him that followeth after righteousness."_

She closed your Bible, looked up toward Heaven, and prayed, " _Lord, it's been a while, but I hope you can forgive me... I'm sorry for backsliding. Please, forgive me._ "

She was forgiven and brought back into His grace right at that moment and you witnessed the whole thing.

You leaned against the wall near the stairs, and prayed, " _Thank you._ "

* * *

 **A/N: As always, tell me what you think of this chapter! Since it's near Easter, the holiest, at least I think so, day of the year, on Sunday, maybe a little after Sunday, the chapter where the Loud kids celebrate Easter how it's meant to be celebrated for the first time. Anyway, this is the best I can do at explaining how easy it is to give your life to the Lord. We just make it seem difficult. Anyway, favorite, follow, and review! Until next time, Brothers and Sisters in Christ!**


	5. Important Answers

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know that I said that I'd be back in August, but, I have found some questions in the reviews that need answers and fast, so, I'm going to answer them as best I can. No jokes, nothing but seriousness this time.**

Guest - reviewed on chapter 4 on May 29th - I know it's lazy and cowardly to review anonymously but frankly, I'm not in the mood. Now, I want to be as respectful as possible since we have differing views and the us vs them mentality is getting old and causing too many hateful divisions.

Like many other reviewers, I do not believe that homosexuality is a sin. I also don't think it's a choice. It is something you're born with. If it was a choice, I'm sure people like Matthew Shepperd (hope I got his last name right) and others would have chosen heterosexuality and avoided their untimely and unecessary deaths.  
Also this seemed implied in one of your responses to a reviewer, ADD and ADHD are caused by something in your brain. I just wanted to clarify that and I am sorry if I misinterpreted you.  
I'd like to point out one more thing: these conversions seemed a little rushed; however, I am not religious or know many religious people who help convert others so what do I know?  
I'm not going to lie, your disregard of logic scares me a little. I am driven by logos and ethos and you seem to be more of pathos and ethos person. I think it is healthy to have faith, but you need to have some realism and logic as well. Gut instincts can lead to mistakes more often than factual arguments.  
Can I ask you something? Just two little things i found odd with your story. Why isn't the walking dead wrong? It swears, has sex, and gory, gratuitous deaths. Surely God condemns this? You said that God doesn't like sex, swearing, or violence. Why is it okay? Feel free to admit personal bias, we all feel it. Also, my world history teacher in high school had us study the three major monotheistic religions and how we set up time. I remember her saying that if Jesus existed he would have been born in year 1 AD (as AD does not stand for after death it's something dominus) and would have died in year 33 AD. What's your response to that?  
Do you think God can change his mind or that there are flaws in the bible? The bible was written about two thousand years ago. Like I said we all feel personal bias and things get lost in translation. Do you think it was possible for people to put their own biases in there? Also people change their minds over time.  
Do you think God today would accept what the Bible says He condemns? Please respond as I am very interested in your point of view.

 **1\. I do believe that homosexuals had bad experiences with the opposite sex, thus leading them down this road. I believe that what God was implying is that, yes, it's an abomination, but second, you shouldn't give up no matter how many times your heart is broken by the opposite sex of your own, or if you're abused by them. You just need to be patient and wait for God to send you one. It could take twenty years, it could take forty, nevertheless, He will send you the person that He made for you. It won't be of your own sex, though. That's my answer to your first question. And I think it's "Sheppard".**

 **2\. Now, I get to your actual questions. The Walking Dead is filled with sin, yes, but I started watching it when I was still a sinner and I can't stop, so... ESPECIALLY now that I'm into the comics. It's not something that a Christian should watch, but it's nowhere near as bad as doing the stuff that's done in the show, game, or comics yourself.**

 **3\. Your History teacher makes a lot of sense. I never thought of it that way.**

 **4\. No. God will never change His mind, as He has never broken a promise before. If He commanded something or promised something, even if it was in the Old Testament, it will happen. He does not forget His promises, He does not change His mind. He can, but He won't. If God did change His mind, I think He'd let us know, one way or the other, right?**

 **5\. Yes. God is a righteous God, He despises evil and praises good.**

 **6\. I like some logic, but the logic that disregards God, I don't like that.**

 **7\. Sorry that the conversations are a little rushed, it's just that, when I finish with getting half of the Louds saved, the story of pain and suffering, trials and temptations, will start. The Bible said Chistians will be hated by the world, killed by the world, hurt by the world. All of that, I'll put in this story.**

 **I hope these answers is what you were looking for. Now for the next question.**

KRUSA1 - Seeing as how you no longer want to hear me from I will make one thing clear: if God made everything then who created God?

 **I'm not even going to finish typing your review here! If you hate my story this much, why are you still reading? Stop trying to change me! You'll fail at that! I'll never stop believing in the risen King of kings and Lord of lords! Stop reviewing! Simple as that! Just. Stop!**

 **That's it. That's everything. See you in August.**


End file.
